Welcome Back To Lazytown
by JMP Reality
Summary: Take two years after the advantage of Lazytown. Turn out the Governor of the town has two daughters and one of is running for mayor while other just once to play, dream about heroes and be active. Follow Courtney on advenagers with Sportacus and the kids while Connie and Robbie scheme to get rid of the hero and Courtney to be on their side.
1. Chapter 1

**Lazytown 20 years ago 300 miles away**

In a green bedroom with a huge window, there was a little 7 years old girl with a light green shirt, gray overall dress with light green socks and white dress shoes. She also had cute long red hair with a small braid on the side which she was playing with while reading a book. Then all the sudden she heard, "Courtney, I'm taking your dolly."

Courtney put her book down, turn around and saw another 7 year old girl with long wavy dark brown hair with a purple bow in it. Also she was wearing a purple dress with poofy short sleeves and white stocking and black dress shoes and she was holding a baby doll with a blue onesie on by the arm. "Careful Connie." the redhead said as she grabbed the baby in her arms gently.

After she said, "You got to hold Willy gently. He still sick from chicken pox." Connie tried to hold in laugh as she saw the red dots that she put on it. Then the brunette had an idea and lied, "That why I'm going to give him to Max to show to his papa to see if he can make Wally better." Courtney was thrill and thank her as she gave her a hug, "Thank you Connie. You're the best twin ever." Connie just rolled her eyes and push her twin away and said, "No problem."

After that, the purple twin saw the book her green twin was reading. "Ooo, you reading the superhero book Mama doesn't like." Connie said smirking evilly as she grabbed the book. Courtney's eyes went big and begged as she tried to take it away from her sister, "Connie please don't tell. I was just looking at the pictures." The brunette looked into the redhead's eyes and said, "Alright, I won't tell."

Courtney sighed of relief as she tried to grabbed the book, but her sister was done as he commanded, "If you clean my side of the room." The green one hesitanted, "B-but I clean our room yesterday." "Mama!" Connie yelled which made Courtney said, "Okay! Okay! I'll do it."

"Great." Connie said cheerfully and toss the book toward the red head. However Courtney tripped to Willy and miss the book and it fell out of the window. "My book!" the green one shouted as the purple one said, "Oops, all well it was a dumb book anyway." Courtney was about to cry as Connie was about to walked out with the baby doll.

However they both stopped when their room got dark. "What happen to the sun?" the brunette questioned. Then the twins looked outside and saw a blue airship. Courtney had a face of curiosity and amazement as Connie just rolled her eyes and walked away from the window as her twin said excitedly, "We should go and see it."

The brunette shook her head, but her twin pulled her out of the room and ran outside. Once they were outside and Connie catches her breath, they hid behind a tree and Courtney stare at the ship with amazement as the other sat on the ground pouting and whining, "Now my dress is all dirty." But the green one wasn't listen as whispered, "I think a superhero live up there."

Connie mumbled, "Superhero aren't real." However someone in a blue suit did backflips pass making the purple one fall over on her back and the green one smile as big as the sun. "A superhero." she whispered. Then she saw the superhero do more moves over a big fence and pick up her superhero book. Then she heard him said, "Now who does this book belong to?"

Courtney wanted to say something, but she hesitated and when she tried again she saw his chest buckle beep and he said quietly, "Someone in trouble." and he flipped away toward the trouble while Courtney said, "Wow." "He took your book." Connie commented. "He'll give it back."

Meanwhile two boys were on a hill while a blonde one was in a wagon and the brown hair one was ready to push him down. "Ready Alvin." he said. "Are you sure Max this is save?" asked Alvin. Max grinned and said, "Yep." Then shouted, "Ready, set, go!" and pushed him and Alvin rolled down the hill. However the boy was going too fast and was about to crash.

Luckily, the superhero stop the boy in time. "Are you okay?" the hero asked. "Yeah I'm okay." Alvin said then was amazed. "Wow a superhero." "Just average hero." he clarified. Then he picked up the child and said, "Now remember if you slide down hills make should an adult is around and also to wear…" then he pulled out a teal helmet. "a helmet." Alvin's eye gleamed up and said, "Thanks." and took the helmet.

After that the blue hero got up and said, "Now I have to go, but any of you kids know who this book belong to." "That's Courtney's book. She always reading it." Max explained as he came down the hill. "Where is she?" the hero asked. "Over there by the crooked tree." Alvin explained.

The hero turned his head, saw the tree, flipped over there. Courtney saw him coming and hide in a brush while Connie just rolled her eyes. Then she jumped a little when the hero was face to face with her and asked, "Are you Courtney?" "No she hiding in bushing being a scary cat." "That's not to say." the hero commented. Connie frowned because no one ever say that to her and walked back to her house.

Back with the hero, he pushed away some leaves in the bush and saw the redhead who was looking away. "It's okay. I just returning your book." the hero explained as he showed her the book. Courtney grabbed it and said shyly, "Thank you Mr. Hero." "Call me Sportacus." Sportacus said cheerfully taking out a hand for her and she grabbed and he pulled her out. "So what your book about?" the blue hero asked. "Superhero." Courtney answered shyly.

"Amazing, I alway wanted to read a book about superheroes." the average hero explained. Courtney's eyes looked down and asked, "Do you want to read it together?" Sportacus grinned ear to ear and said excitedly, "I would love to!" and he did a spin and sat down. The little girl giggled and was about open the book when they heard, "Courtney Corduroy!"

The hero and girl looked up and saw a woman in a black dress, a dark brown bun and very dark makeup with her hands on her hip while Connie was behind her smirking behind. "Hola Mama." the green child greeted nervously.

Mama pointed at her daughter and said, "Back to your room mujer joven." Then at Sportacus and said, "And you out of my town." The hero jumped up and apologized, "I'm sorry ma'am." and took out his hand. The mama just stare at it angrily and commanded, "Just go." After that her phone rang and she started to yell at the person on the phone while walking back to the house.

"You're in trouble now." Connie said gladly and followed after. Courtney glanced sadly while holding her book to her heart and said, "Don't go." Sportacus kneel before the little girl and said, "Don't worry. I'll come back whenever you or your friends need help." After that he got up and shouted, "Ladder." and a long white came from the airship toward them and the hero went on it.

However before he climbed up, Courtney said, "Wait, take the book." and she handed him the book. The blue hero wanted to decline but the little girl explainer, "You always wanted to read a superhero book." Sportacus took the book and said, "Thank you Courtney." Next he promised, "I'll promise we'll see each other again." The little girl smiled and said, "I'll know you will." Then she kissed the hero on the cheek which made a tiny sonic boom.

Sportacus smiled and after he climbed up. Soon when he was all the way up and the airship flew away. Courtney grinned ear to ear as she stare up in the sky. Unfortunately it fell when she heard, "Courtney Corduroy!" and she back in the house.

Mama lecture her daughter and then said, "Since you like to be a troublemaker then you can stay in your room for two weeks. No dancing, no outside, no friends and no reading." Courtney nodded while Connie smirked. However it fell when her Mama said, "And you mujer joven." "What did I do?" the purple girl questioned. "You interrupt an important call so you have to finish your summer reading."

After that the mama's phone rang and she left the room while Connie whined, "I don't want to read. I'm telling Papa." Then she ran out the room and shouted, "Papa!" Courtney didn't care she got in trouble, she met a superhero and one day they'll meet again. Although she though she won't remember him in the future so she grabbed and piece a paper and pencil. "She didn't say I couldn't draw." Courtney whispered and started to draw him and his ship.

After she drew it, she tape it on her wall. Next she walked up to the window that the book fell out of and stare at the sky. Finally she said, "One day we'll meet again. I know it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazytown Today 300 miles away**

Courtney (now an adult) was seating at the window with dark green jeans on and a dark green t-shirt while her hair was in a long braid. She was daydreaming until she heard, "Courtney, where are you?" And fast as light the red head flipped over bed clumsily, grabbed a green dress, put it on and rolled up her pants legs. Next she grabbed a green blazer and button it up. After she saw green heels. She sighed with annoyance, but she suck it up and put them on and standing wobbly, but she got her balance. Then she looked her mirror and made her braid into a bun. Finally she sat on her bed, legs cross and said, "I'm in here Connie."

Connie came in the room wearing a black business suit and her dark brown was also in a bun. She stare with her purple eyeshadow eyes at her sister head to toe and said, "It will do." Courtney smiled and got off the bed. Then all of sudden her twin threw a pile of purple luggage at her. The redhead's head pop up and she gave her twin a confusing look so the brunette explained, "I gave Jonathan the day off so you're holding the bags.

Courtney climbed out of the bags and said, "You know Mama told us that everything will be provided at the house. We just need to bring our business suit and bathing suits." Connie rolled her eyes and explained, "Like Mama would know that I need 300 shoes." Then she clap her hands and demanded, "Now come on my...I mean our town is waiting."

Courtney wanted to say pick up your own bags, but she didn't want to be rude so she suck it up and grabbed the bags plus her small light green bag and out her room she went without trying to trip on in her heels.

Luckily when she finally got to the limo, the chauffeur was kindly to lend a hand. "Thank you Richard." Courtney said relief. "Your welcome Miss Corduroy." Richard said kindly and was about to get the door, but the green girl shook her head and said, "I got it." and got in the car. The chauffeur just shrugged it off and went to his driver seat and started to drive away.

During the drive, Connie was eating chocolates and looking in her portable mirror while her sister was doing her makeup and as she was doing that the purple girl explained, "Now Courtney make you make me a good looking mayor." The redhead put the blush down and said, "Don't you mean running for mayor."

Connie close her mirror and said, "Oh, I know I already won because I got the outfits, the reputation, and the governor Mama." Then the woman took out her mirror again while Courtney just rolled her eyes and doing Connie's lips. However the future mayor said, "Also you be giving a speech that will seal the deal."

The redhead dropped the lipstick and said nervously, "Sp-speech." Connie close her mirror again and said with annoyance, "Yes speech. That what a mayor does and if you want to be part of the town instead of the spare. I do the walking you do the talking." After that the brunette looked down and commanded, "Now pick up my lipstick you klutz."

Courtney shook as she pick up the makeup and pray if it will be a long trip, but Richard said, "We're here misses." Connie open her window and saw the sign that said, "Welcome to Lazytown" "We're here!" the purple one said excitedly. "Yay." Courtney said with less thrill and a frown, but she gave fake smile when she sister lay back down and said, "This is going to be the easiest job ever. All I have to do is sit back and relax.

But then the future mayor heard children laughing. Connie got scared and hope it was her imagination. However she saw five kids playing in a soccer field. "What the!?" she screamed which made Courtney jumped and looked out the window. The redhead had a huge smile. Children are playing sports like she alway dream about and they were playing her favorite sport.

Although Connie was not happy and make things worst for her, one of the kids accidentally kick the ball in the car. The brunette screamed as the other one grabbed it. "Shall I stop Miss Corduroy?" Richard asked kindly. "No no! Just get us to our new home so I can bath." Connie demanded. The chauffeur nodded and drove to the house. As that happen Courtney turned around and a girl with pink hair wave a 'sorry' wave which the green girl was glad to give a 'it's alright' wave

When they got there Connie whined, "The house is too small." "Maybe it's bigger on the inside." Courtney explained. "Whatever just ugh that thing put dirt on my new suit." the purple girl complained as she pointed at the ball. The redhead just looked at it and shook her head as the chauffeur open the car door. Connie just grunted out while Courtney said, "Thank you." Richard tip his hat, took out the bags, brought them in the house, got back in the limo and drove away.

Meanwhile Connie was looking herself in her mirror while Courtney bounce the soccer ball. When all of the sudden they heard, "Ah Miss Corduroy." The brunette closed her mirror and the redhead stopped the ball. After that they saw a middle age man with a bald spot and a yellow suit.

Connie grinned and greeted, "Mayor Meanswell, it's nice to see you again. Here to give some tips on running this town." The mayor rubbed the back of his neck and explained, "You are technically not mayor yet." Connie just laugh and said, "Ha so funny, but I got this in the bag." After that she wave and said, "Goodbye." and went inside.

Courtney looked at the confused mayor and said, "Well I hope it will be a good election." and she took out her hand which the mayor was glad to take and said, "I hope so too Miss…" "Corduroy. Courtney Corduroy." Courtney greeted. The mayor was surprised and said, "I didn't know Governor Corduroy had another daughter."

"A lot of people don't." Courtney muttered, but then she jumped when she heard, "Milford!" The mayor panic and said, "Coming Ms Busybody." After that he apologized, "I so sorry, but I must go. But if you need anything City hall is alway open." Courtney smiled, but then jumped again when Ms Busybody shouted again and the mayor ran off.

Courtney smiled again, looked at the town and said, "I think I'm going to like it here."


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney enter the new house and it was bigger on the inside. "Wow I can play a whole game of soccer just in this hall." the redhead joked as she tossed the ball up, but then she tripped on her shoes and a pant leg came out. "Okay I got to get out of the heels." the green girl said proudly as she took those death traps off.

She twirl around in bare feet and ran upstairs. After that she saw a glance of green and knew it was her room. She stare at the walls of things she can do to decorated them. After that she looked in the hall to see if her twin was there and the sister was in her own room complaining.

Courtney smiled and threw the heels in the closet. Next she took off the blazer and dress and hung them up. After that she fix her pants and t-shirt and pulled out black sneakers out of her suitcase and proudly put them on. Then she turn her bun back to a braid. Finally she look in the mirror and with a grin, she grabbed the soccer ball and headed to the soccer field.

Once she got there she saw the kids playing, she practiced what she was going to say, "Hey I see you kick this futbol in a limo. Oh what futbol well it another word for soccer and how do I know well I was in the limo. Oh I wasn't the one screaming I was the one… oh well I'm here….." Courtney stopped and said, "Too many ohs. I wish Connie will help, but she wouldn't hesitate not to help." She sigh lean against, looked up and asked, "What should I do little kitten?"

All of sudden the redhead's eyes went big when she realized there was a kitten stuck in the tree. "Hang on little kitten. I'll get you down." she said as she climbed the tree. Once she made it to the branch and kitten, she lay flat on it and whispered, "Come here. It's okay." She gently grabbed the little cat, sat up, put it up to her face and nuzzle it nose with her nose.

After that Courtney smiled and said, "Now let's get off this tree. However she heard a crack and nodded it off and try to get off the branch. Suddenly branch broke and she screamed. Fortunately instead of landing on the hard ground, she landed in someone's arms and the kitten landed on her.

"Are you okay?" asked the redhead's rescuer. Courtney open her eyes and answered, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thank to you…." The green girl stare at the person and couldn't believe who it was. "It's you." she said quietly.

Sportacus gave a confused face at the green woman and said, "Yes, it's me." "No, it's you. My hero." the woman explained as she got down and put the kitten down. "He's everyone's hero." Ziggy explained. "Especially mine." Stingy said with confidence.

That when Courtney realized the kids were here and she is scaring and confusing them. She looked down to the ground with guilt and with her arms cross. That when the blue hero realized who she was. He push some hair out her face and joked, "It's okay. I was just catching from a tree."

"You remember." Courtney said quietly with stars in her eyes. The kids were still confused so the hero intro her, "Guys meet Courtney." and the woman wave. A pink hair came up first and said, "Hi I'm Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie." Courtney said while the girl shook hands. Next a blonde little boy (who was blushing) came up to her and said, "You're very pretty and you smell like apples." The redhead was flattered and the blonde boy intro himself, "I'm Ziggy." After that Courtney shook his hand. Next came up a boy with orange hair and a cool glasses, "Name Pixel."

The green girl shook his hands and said, "Is that digital pad sg." Then she pointed at the object that was on the bench. Pixel look at the object and explained, "Yeah, but it busted."

"Well I may have some spare parts for it. If you want them." Courtney informed. "Wow, thanks." the techie said excitedly. The green woman smiled at the boy joyful face, but then she got confused when another little girl with three pigtails tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, what's your name?" Courtney asked. The girl smirked and explained, "The name Tixie." After that she said, "And I have two questions for you Red." The green girl shrugged and said, "Go ahead." "How did you meet Sportacus and why were you spying on us?"

Courtney smiled shyly and said with a blushed, "He save my superhero book." The kids were confused so the hero explained. "Well I was flying over Pridetown when I saw her book fall out a high window, behind a tall fence with my telescope. So I climbed down, grabbed it and flipped over right over the fence to see who it belong to. Then it turned out to belong to this shy little girl who now a brave young woman."

Courtney looked away and played with her braid as she blushed. Then she said, "I wouldn't say that I'm that brave." After that she stare back and explained, "And I wasn't spying on you." Then she picked up the soccer ball and explained, "I was returning this."

"Hey that's my ball." a boy with a bow tie yelled. Courtney swirl the ball and said, "Sorry, but it technically landed in the limo my sister and I were in." The boy got embarrassed and said, "Oh well it wasn't my fault." "Yeah right Stingy. I saw you kick it last."

Courtney just smirked and explained, "Well it's does give me a chance to asked if I can play with you guys." After that she held the ball, grinned with hope and asked, "So can I?" Everyone got excited and Sportacus answered, "Of course you can!"

The redhead smiled and kicked the ball. However instead of landing on the soccer field, it landed in a mud puddle that her sister was happen to be in front of (which mud did splash on her).

"Ugh!" Connie which made Courtney run toward her. "Connie are you okay?" the green girl said with concern in her voice. The purple girl just looked at her twin with anger and whined, "First, that thing smack me in the face and ruins my suit. Then I'm told we don't have phone service until next week. Now that thing made this suit muddy."

After that she tried to get the mud off of her now purple suit, but no luck and she asked rhetorically, "Can this day get any worst?" All of sudden Sportacus did a flipped that scared Connie, making her lose her her balance and landed in the mud puddle.

The brunette cried so the hero apologized, "I'm so sorry Miss." Then he pulled out a hand to help her up and asked, "Are you alright?" Connie stare at the hero with pure anger and yelled, "No I'm not alright." Next she smacked this hand away, got up and explained, "I'm going to see if there phone service outside the town." Finally she pointed at her sister and commanded, "And you better have my bath and a freshly press suit ready when I get back." and march away.

Sportacus pick up the ball and questioned frighteningly, "Who was that?" Courtney put a hand of her face with embarrassment and explained, "My twin sister, Connie." The hero looked at the direction the twin went and whispered, "She's interesting." Courtney put her hand down, smiled and said, "You have know idea."

After that she wipe the dust off her clothes and said sadly, "Well I better get going." "Do you have to go?" Ziggy asked sadly. Courtney looked at all the sad faces staring at her, she thought about how she really wanted to play and said nervously, "I mean my house is only two block away from here." After that she said cheerfully, "What the heck. I can play one game." Everyone cheer and everyone went back to the soccer field.


	4. Chapter 4

Connie kept on walking and walking as she mumbled, "Oh Mama you are going to own me big after what I suffer through and this walking." Then she came up toward a farming billboard. The woman just rolled her eyes and climbed up the up the stairs.

The brunette lend against it, lift her phone in the air and muttered, "Will you go?" And she was about to get a signal when she fell over on her back. "Ouch! Why?!" she cried. However she stopped her whining and got curious when she saw a hatch.

She walked over it, climbed up, opened it and saw it was a deep tunnel. The purple girl decided that would be a waste of her time, but then she got a strong signal going down it. Connie grinned ear to ear as she tried to careful bring the phone down sa she looked for her Mama's number. However she lost her balance and down the shoot.

Meanwhile Robbie Rotten was sleeping soundly in his orange fluffy chair when he heard a loud screaming. He woke up almost falling out of chair and complained, "Can those brat be quiet for one day." Then he got up and looked at his system, but there wasn't sound coming out of it (well more than usually).

Then he heard the noise again and he realized it was coming from the shoot. With curiosity, he tiptoe toward it, went on his toes, looked through it and he screamed when a woman came screaming down. He jumped out of the and duck for cover as the woman flew past him and landed on his orange chair.

"I met to do that." Robbie said as he fix his clothes. After that he saw the woman who was upside down who also wore a black suit and had long wavy dark brown hair. He slowly approached the woman slowly then tap her shoe. Then all of the sudden the woman grunted and flipped over and fell on the floor. After she closed her eyes and cried.

Connie stay like that for a second when she opened her eyes and saw very tall skinny man. "Who are you?" she asked annoyed. The man was surprised and said, "Who am I?! Who am I?!" After that he explained, "Why I'm Robbie Rotten."

"Never heard of you." Connie said with no interest and she pulled out a hand and commanded, "Help me up." Robbie just ignored and said, "You know the town villain. The master of disguise. The king of laziness." The brunette huffed and said with frustration, "Not ringing any bells. Now hand, now!"

"No." Robbie said with a huff. "Excuse me!" Connie shouted with offensive. The villain stare the girl in the eye and explained, "Because I don't know you." and boot her nose.

Connie just grinned and then laugh. After she caught her breath, she got up and said, "Very funny. You should know I'm the most important woman of his town." Then she grabbed his nose and shook it a little.

The villain slapped her hand away badly and said, "I'm sorry." Connie grinned, but then Robbie continued, "Not ringing any bells." and walked away laughing. The brunette just grunted and whined, "Whatever, I'm out of here once I tell Mama." and she flipped her now undone hair.

Robbie mocked the purple girl and said, "Yeah yeah just call your Mama and get out." Connie gasped then cried as she putted her phone on her, "All I want to be mayor of this beautiful town and make it the laziness as ever, but now it's taking by children and a blue flip flopping superhero."

That's what got Robbie interest. He tiptoe toward the woman, took her phone, and said, "A superhero." Connie was confused and said, "Yes." and tried to take the phone. However Robbie slide right past her and asked, "And does he flippy flip?"

The brunette got annoyed and said, "Yes." and tried to take the phone, but again Robbie moved out of the way as he asked one more question, "and does play *gag* sports and eat *gag again* sport candy?"

Connie was now curious and said, "Yes for the sport and I don't know what sport candy is." "Fruits and vegetables." Robbie explained. "Then yes!" The purple girl said with anger. "Then that Sportaflop!" the villain shouted. "I thought it was Sportacus." Connie said. Robbie shrugged it off and said, "Same different."

Connie just shook her head and said, "Well whatever his name is he and those brat are ruining my town." Robbie smirked evilly and said, "Well I know what you should do." The brunette nodded. The villain blended down and said, "Come closer and I'll tell you." Connie got closer. "A little closer." Robbie commanded and the brunette got closer.

"A little bit closer." demanded the villain and Connie got even closer. Finally Robbie said with a shout, "Give up!" and laugh as he sat in his chair.

The purple girl had an offensive look so after Robbie catch his breath he stare at her and explained, "Sorry Girly, but I been trying to get rid of him forever and nothing work so I would just use of it." Then the villain threw the phone and the brunette caught it.

After that Robbie sat in his chair and tried to go to sleep again. Connie stare angrily at the villain and explained, "Well I don't have to give up or doing anything at all. All I have to do is to call Mama and she'll take care of everything." However when she finally dial her mother it was voicemail and it said, "Hello this is Carly Corduroy's voicemail if you have an important meeting with me please call my office. However if this is my daughter Connie and and you have a problem you need to figure out yourself."

Then the beep happen, but Connie just hanged it up. Meanwhile Robbie was laughing his socks off while the brunette grunted.


	5. Chapter 5

Connie stare at the villain with anger. However her face softened when she took a big look around the lair. Then she glanced at Robbie, smirked evilly, and said, "I think we should work together." The villain was shock then rolled his eyes and said annoyedly, "Sorry not happen sweetheart." and tried to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, the brunette wasn't haven't it and she turned him and his chair around and tried to convinced him, "Come on with your lair and my money I….I mean we can get the town back to it lazy self again." Then she put her hand on her hip and explained, "and isn't there a saying two heads are better than one."

Robbie sighed, pushed the girl out of way, got up, walked pass her and said, "Sorry Sister been there done that." Connie walked toward him, put her hands on his shoulders and explained, "But this time you'll be partner up with one" then she thought and said, "no two people who just want this town and that hero gone much as you do."

"Oh yeah, who else want Mr. Flippy Flippy gone." the villain said tiresome. Connie smirked and said, "My twin sister." Robbie went big eye and said, "Oh no no no. I don't even like one of you let alone two of you." The purple girl rolled her eyes and explained, "Oh please the only thing we have in common is a birthday."

"And not liking Sportafloosh." the villain reminded the brunette. Connie realized what the lazy man said and confirmed/lied, "Oh yes she despises him." Then all of the sudden the villain's sound system was going off. "What in the world?" Connie questioned while Robbie grunted and teleported next to his periscope.

Connie was confuse but wasn't going to question it and walked right next to Robbie while he looked through the periscope. "What are they up to?" the villain mumbled. Then he saw a beautiful red head. "Who is that angel?" the lazy man said love struck.

"Angel? What angel?" the purple girl questioned. After that she pushed Robbie out of the way look through the thingy and saw, "That's my sister!" "Awkward." the villain muttered then move Connie out of the way and saw the sister playing with the blue hero while smiling and giggling.

"Oh yeah she really despise him." Robbie said sarcastically. The brunette looked through the periscope and saw what the lazy man was saying. "Well she does….She just you know…." Connie tried to defend but Robbie interpreted, "And I'll bet you'll say she hate kids too."

"Oh yeah she totally does." the purple girl said with confidence, but then when a blonde boy scrape his knee the villain and brunette heard Courtney said, "Don't worry I got my mini first aid with me." After that the green girl pull out a wipe and explained, "First you clean the dirt off it." Next she pulled out a bandaid and said, "Then you put the bandaid on."

After that she smiled and informed, "Finally a kiss to make it all better." Then she gentle kiss the knee and a tiny green sonic boom came with it. Robbie and Connie stopped looking through the periscope and the villain stare at the brunette with a smirked.

"Well you see she just….I was telling her…" Connie stuttered the she gave up with a grunted, "Uh forget it." Then she smacked the periscope which spin and hit Robbie in the back of the head and he fell over.

The brunette didn't noticed she just walked off the platform while pouting. After that she turned around, stare at the lazy man who was getting back on his feet and explained, "But you still need me."

"No I don't. You'll just be another plan foil by those brats and Mr. Beep beep someone in trouble." Robbie explained.

Connie walked toward the villain and said, "Come on." Then she started to sing _ing_ in a slow jazzy voice,

 _ **So your schemes, disguises, and machines been failing**_

 _ **And kids just keep on wailing**_

 _ **But think think of what they'll be**_

 _ **If you had a friend like me**_

After that she spin him around and sang louder and jazzer,

 _ **I have the look, charm, grace and pretty funny**_

The a rope came down from nowhere and Connie pulled which made money fall as she continued to singing

 _ **And did I mention I'm full of money**_

She swirl as Robbie picked up some cash as he said, "Sorry you're not convincing me honey." The brunette pouted, but she kept on singing,

 _ **Come on Mr. Rotten. Look at me I'm cute as a button**_

The purple girl made a 'cute' face which made the the villain step away from her.

 _ **With this brain of mine**_

 _ **The hero will be gone no time**_

Connie sang and then she added, "And maybe a certain sister of mine can be yours." Robbie smirked as he nodded, but then he said, "What can your brain do?"

The brunette grinned and explained

 _ **Well I can make this, I can that**_

(she made one gizmo very quickly then another one just as fast)

 _ **You need a plan, I pulled one out of this hat**_

(Connie had a top hat and pulled out a huge blue print and handed to Robbie)

 _ **I'll charm him, I'll charm her whatever you prefer**_

(The brunette pulled out her hands and gave the lazy man a wink)

 _ **Need some speed well here the car with the keys**_

(Somehow a car came out of nowhere and Connie handed Robbie the keys)

After that she put her hands on his shoulder and sang,

 _ **That's what you'll get if had a friend like me**_

Robbie looked at Connie with an evil grinned and now it was his turned to sing,

 _ **Ok Sister I am convince**_

 _ **I get your sister and we make Sportaflop gone in a flich**_

 _ **But to be part of the team**_

(He looked at her head to toe)

 _ **You need wear something more mean**_

Connie smirked and explained, "And some in purple I hope." Robbie winked and then dragged the girl up his disguises tubes. After that he pointed at each costume as he sang,

 _ **Too fat**_

 _ **Too rat**_

 _ **Too hard hat**_

 _ **Too black cat meow**_

Connie rolled her eyes with annoyance. Then they came up to Robbie's own outfit and he sang

 _ **Now I think you'll look good in that**_

After that the villain twirled the purple girl until she was in the outfit. After that a long mirror came down so Connie could look at herself. She smirked evilly and sang

 _ **I think so too**_

 _ **But I change one thing to two**_

"Sure." the villain said kindly and handed Connie a pair of scissors and thread. The brunette grinned, grabbed the two objects and spin again. After she was done the pants turned into a long skirt and the boots became white stocking and black heels. Also somehow she put her hair up with a cute stripe ribbon.

"Impress." Robbie commented. "Thank you." Connie thank.

Meanwhile at the soccer field, turn out Courtney played more than one game as she glanced through the town. "Really glad a lot of things has change since I was here as a kid." the green girl said gladly. "Me too and it's all thanks to Sportacus" Stephanie said joyfully as she stare at the hero.

"Hey also you too." Courtney added. "Really?" the pink girl asked. "Yep the hero told me himself. He said and I quote, "Stephanie is amazing girl. She has a strong head and is very determined. Without her this town would have fall apart." Stephanie gave the redhead a 'Really?' smirk.

"What? It's true." the green girl clarified. The pink girl giggled and said, "I'm glad Sportacus has a friend like you." Courtney's eyes went big as she said nervously, "No, no, no Sportacus doesn't want a friend like me."

"Why not?" Stephanie questioned so Courtney sang in slow jazzy voice,

 _ **I'm a klutz and mess**_

 _ **I'm only going to be a pest**_

 _ **I'm just some busy bee**_

 _ **That hero doesn't need a friend like me**_

"When he has you guys." the green girl added. Stephanie shrugged and explained, "Yeah sure, but you can be our friend too. Then the pink girl sang in a rockin' voice,

 _ **Don't doubt yourself. You a ball**_ (She kicked a sport ball) _**and fun around**_

 _ **You're the kindest person in this town**_

 _ **You can be part of the tune**_

 _ **We would like a friend like you**_

After that Courtney smirked and caught the ball and said, "You know Miss Stephanie, you remind me of me when I was your age." "Really!?" Stephanie said excitedly. The green girl nodded, but then said, "But that's not me anymore." And she threw the ball. After that she sang,

 _ **I am more annoying than monkey**_

(Courtney acted like a monkey)

 _ **I don't even know how how to be funky**_

(The green girl tried to dance)

 _ **Did I mention I was clumsyzzz**_

Country sang, but then she lost her balance and was about to fall on her back. Luckily Sportacus helped her in time. "Are you okay?" he asked the green girl. "Yeah I'm fine, but I really should be going." The kids got upset and asked, "Aw why?"

Country sighed and sang sadly,

 _ **Because you don't need a friend like me**_

Then she was about to walk away when all of the sudden the hero grabbed the redhead wrist, twirl her toward him (which made her blush) and became to sing,

 _ **Now don't be so modest.**_

 _ **It's ok to be the oddest**_

"Yeah you're the coolest person ever. Don't deny it." Ziggy said proudly as Courtney looked up and saw him and the other kids. The green girl just put her head down and blushed more. After that she was about to walk away. However Trixie said, "Yeah Red you the greatest person of all time." "More valuable than a diamond." Said Stingy. "The most caring in any primal." join Pixel

The green girl was very flustered now and then Sportacus took her hand again and the green girl saw the hero and pink girl do some dance move then they both did a split and sang

 _ **We would like a friend like you**_

Country smirked nodded her head. After that she did her own split and sang

 _ **I would love you guys to be my friend too**_

Meanwhile back in Robbie lair the two villains were conjuring up a plan. "So what the plan?" the villain asked his new partner. "It simple. Courtney is going to do my mayor speech today. All I have to do is to tell her that she need to say everyone need to be lazy again and the 'superhero' has to leave my town forever." Robbie gave the villainess a look of uncertainty.

Connie just smirked and said, "Don't worry Robbie. My sister always do what I say." After that she gently tapped his cheek.

The villain grinned, twirl the brunette and sang

 _ **You are one talented girl**_

"Naturally." the purple girl said proudly

Back on the field Sportacus twirl the redhead and sang,

 _ **The most amazing woman in the world**_

"I wouldn't say that." the green girl said quietly.

Then side by side both men as they dip each woman sang

 _ **I'm glad I (we) met someone like you**_

Connie and Courtney smirked and sang

 _ **Well I'm glad you (I) met someone like me (you)**_

Everyone on the soccer field all laugh with joy while the villains laughed evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

obbie and Connie were hiding behind the wall spying on the kids and two adult. Then the lazy man asked, "Now what?" "Leave it to me." the brunette said with an evil grin and walked toward the field.

"Oh Courtney." the purple girl said with glee. The green girl turned around with big eyes. "Connie, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. Please don't get mad. I'll fresh press all your suit." Courtney said with a panic. Sportacus did not like how the brunette treated the redhead, but he ease up when the woman said, "Forget all that." After that she said as she model her outfit, "Look nice and clean." Courtney smiled and commented, "You look cute." The brunette was not surprised, "No duh."

After that she grabbed her sister by the arm and said, "Now I do need to talk to you for a second. If you don't mind." Courtney looked at her friends and said, "I'll be back in a sec." After that she pulled away from the field in a huff.

Robbie saw the girls coming his way so he spurts himself up for the angel. However Connie gave him the 'not yet' single and hid back behind the wall. The redhead was confused on what her sister was doing, but Connie's fake smile made her stop looking confused and asked, "So what's up Connie?"

"Well best twin ever. I was thinking about my election speech." the purple girl explained which made the green girl said, "Me too." Connie smile and asked, "Oh really? What is it?"

"Well the town look great, but it might need a fixer or two so in the speech will say that we'll get Papa's construction to fix it up." the redhead explained.

However Connie wasn't interest in that so she questioned, "Yeah, yeah, but what about those kids and Jumping Jack?"

"That's not nice Connie. His name is Sportacus." Courtney defended. The brunette frowned and said while not losing her temper, "I don't care. What do we do with him?"

"Oh I didn't get that far, but maybe we can find the some local police force. They can help him with saving people so he doesn't get hurt himself too much." the green girl said with concern.

That was not the answer Connie wanted, but she kept her cool and suggested, "Or he can leave town so he doesn't get hurt at all. Courtney shook her head and said, "No way."

"Excuse me?" Connie questioned so Courtney explained, "Sportacus loves this town and the town loves him. Also I don't want to lose him again."

"What are you talking about?" the brunette questioned. "Remember when Mama kick him out of Pridetown and he didn't come back. I don't want those to wait 20 years for him like I did." the redhead said with a sigh as she looked at the kids and Sportacus.

Robbie saw Courtney staring at the hero with lovey dovey eyes and he gasped, hid behind the wall again and whispered, "Oh no she like like him." After that he quietly whined, "Why does he take everything away from me?" Then he spy on the two girls again.

Meanwhile Connie snapped her fingers to get Courtney out of her trance and said angrily, "Um hello? Did you forget what this town is call? With him him here, he taking away all things Mama wanted for this town."

"Well she'll just have to deal with it." Courtney said. "But I want my…I mean our town to be back to normal." Connie whined. "Don't worry. I'll also say there are time to be active and there are time to be lazy. Everything in moderation like Abuelo says." After that she said, "Now I'm going back to play and when we get overwork then I tell them to take a break."and then walked back to the field while her twin just stand there with an open mouth and big eyes.

After that she walked back to Robbie with still the same face. So the villain helped her close it. Connie got out of her trance and said, "I can't believe it just say no to me without any hesitation."

"Oh well we fail. Now can you leave me alone so I can just watch Mr. and Mrs. Flip flop get marry and have 50 Sportababies while I just die alone." Robbie said sadly and was about to limped home. However the brunette grabbed him by the collar and said, "We're not done yet. I have another idea."

Robbie listen sadly as the purple girl explained, "Courtney has major stage fright so we'll make sure she has the biggest attack yet. They both grinned evilly as they watch the sister and hero.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was playing volleyball when Sportacus saw someone was missing. Luckily the certain redhead he was looking for was seating a bench holding her own green digital pad. He smirked, walked toward her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Courtney jumped out of her skin and dropped her pad. Luckily the hero caught it. "Thank you." the green girl thank while she was handed the device. "I'm so sorry I scared you." Sportacus apologized. The green girl just shrugged it off and said, "I should have pay attention."

After that she show the hero the screen on her pad and explained, "And to answer your question. I'm making a blueprint for the town."

"That looks fantastic." Sportacus commented excitedly. "I know right, but I feel like it need more changes and I don't know what." Courtney explained. "Maybe the kids can help." the hero suggested. "Good idea." the girl commented.

After that she called the kids, "Hey guys. Come here." The kids were worry as they approached the two adult. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" they said concerned.

Sportacus and Courtney just looked at each other smile and the green girl explained, "Everything's okay. I just want to know if you guys want to add anything to the town." After that she showed her the blueprint and kids went at it. "We can add a playground here. Ooo! And another sport field." As the two adults just giggled.

Meanwhile Connie and Robbie were behind another wall as the villainess mumbled, "So you remember the plan, right?" The villain rolled his eyes and said with annoyance, "Yes, you bring the angel...I mean your sister to the stage to practice the speech and when she is about to start, press this button and the Camera Poppers 3000 will pop out…"

"And then she will become Concrete Courtney and freeze up and you come in and comfort her with cheesy romantic and she'll fall for you, forget the blue jumping jack, and say the speech I wrote and bye bye hero, hello beautiful town." Connie finish. "We're geniuses!" Robbie said proudly while the purple nodded with agreement.

After Connie stood up, dust off her clothes, and walked toward her sister and others. Then she snuck behind Courtney and Sportacus and grabbed her twin by the collar. "I'm borrowing her. Don't follow." the purple girl commanded as she walked away with the green girl who dropped her digital pad (luckily Sportacus caught it).

The kids looked sad as the hero stare at the twins with anger. However Courtney said, "I'll be right back guys. Keep adding stuff." and she was pulled away. Everyone was confused, but continued to add stuff to the blue print.

After a few steps they made to central on town that Courtney was allowed to asked, "Connie, what's up? Why did you bring me here?" Connie smiled evilly at Robbie who was ready to press the button. Then she turned to her sister with a 'nice' smile and answered, "Well dear sister. I thought since you know what you want to say, you should first."

"That's actually a great idea Sis. Thank you, but I didn't write anything down yet." Courtney explained. "Don't worry it just practice. Beside you're good at improv." Connie commented. The green girl shrugged and mumbled, "I guess."

"Oh here come the mayor and Miss Busybody." Connie announced. Courtney looked at her twin where she was looking and saw the mayor and a woman with blue hair and red lipstick on.

The mayor approached the women and said, "You wanted to see me Miss Corduroys." Connie smirked and said, "Yes Mayor Meanswell we here to practice…" but she noticed Miss Busybody and said cheerfully, "Bessie!" and hugged the woman.

Bessie was so surprised at the two girl and said, "My my how much you two had grown. Looking like your mother everyday." Connie smiled and said, "Thank you." while Courtney said quietly, "Thank you." Then the green girl told the mayor, "We here to practice the debate speech."

"Right, right. Let me get the stage up." Mr. Meanswell said. Then a lever pop up and the mayor grabbed it and pulled it which made him fall over. Fortunately Courtney caught him. "Thank you Miss Corduroy."

"No problem." Courtney muttered. After that a huge stage appeared. The twins were amaze. "There you go Miss Corduroy." the mayor said pointing to the stage. However he got confused when Courtney got on the stage. "Uh Miss Corduroy." Mr. Meanswell said as he tap the purple girl's arm.

Connie turned around and said, "Yes?" "Aren't you supposed to do the speech?" the mayor asked. The brunette smirked and said, "Right." Then she rubbed her throat and explained quietly, "but my throats has been hurting and the doctor said I couldn't do my speech. Luckily Courtney volunteer to do it for me."

"She such a generous person." Bessie commented. "She is." Connie said 'cheerfully'. After that the purple girl walked to the stage and saw her twin biting her thumb and playing with her braid nervously. "Are you scared?" the brunette asked which made Courtney jumped.

Then the green girl looked at her sister and said nervously, "No, no, just a little nervous." After that she took a deep breath and explained, "But if I want to say what I want to say. I'll take a deep breath and go for it. Beside it just two people."

"Yeah two people." Connie mumbled. Then she gave Robbie the signal. The villain smirked and press the button and tons of video camera came out of nowhere which made Courtney froze. The villainess smirked evilly then asked 'nicely', "Courtney dear, are you okay?"

"Th-that a lot of cameras." the green girl said frightened. "Well the whole town does need to know." Connie explained which made Courtney froze more. Bessie and the mayor were confused and the mayor asked, "Miss Corduroy, are you okay?" but the green girl just stood there with big eyes.

Then Connie gave Robbie another signal. The villain smirked. After that he got up, fix his vest, smooth out his eyebrow and approached toward the stage. "Don't worry a real hero is here to comfort you." the lazy man said as he walked toward Courtney.

"Robbie Rotten my name and comforting beautiful redhead is my game." the villain introduced himself. The mayor and Bessie were confused as Connie smirked evilly. However when Robbie tried to touch one of the green girl's hand, she yelled, "Don't touch me!" and she back up away from him.

Unfortunately she walked to far back and was about to fall off the stage.

Back at the sport field, Sportacus's crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble." the hero said concern then he flipped toward the trouble. Stephanie had a feeling that it might be Courtney that was in trouble so she said, "Come one guys let's go find Courtney." "Yeah!" the kids cheer and headed toward central town.

Meanwhile Courtney was about fall when Sportacus caught her just in time. Bessie and the mayor were relief while Robbie and Connie were not. "Courtney, are you okay?" the hero asked gently. The green girl shook her head and kept repeating, "No! No! No!"

The kids came just in time too and everyone started to huddle around the redhead. However Courtney felt claustrophobic and pushed Sportacus to let her go. Once she fell, she got up and ran home.


	8. Chapter 8

Robbie and Connie were back in the lair as the villainess was pacing and the villain slouch in his chair. "Well that did not work." the brunette mumbled. "You think." the lazy man said sarcastically with his hand on his face.

"You know what. What don't you tell Sportaflop to go away. You are going to be mayor." Robbie suggested. "First, I am the mayor already, but I already told the old mayor my sore throat so it's not good for my reputation if I'm a liar." Connie explained. "But you are a liar." the villain reminded.

"Yes, but nobody doesn't need to know that." the brunette informed. "I thought you said she was the freezing fright." Robbie confirmed. "She is or at least was. I guess she became from Concrete Courtney to Catty Courtney." Connie explained then she made her hand into a cat claw and meow.

"I'm going to die alone." Robbie complained as he slouch more in his chair and then he realized and said, "Oh and Sportakook is never leaving."

Connie rolled her eyes and explained, "You're not going to die alone and Sportacus is leaving. We just need a new plan." Both villains thought then the brunette said, "If only there was a motivator in this town. She would listen to them to get over her fear, but there no way the guy will tell her my speech."

Robbie then smirked evilly and said, "Unless we are the motivator." Connie was confused and asked, "Why on earth would she listen to us?" The villain smile and said, "It's disguise time."

"What?" Connie asked. Then Robbie grabbed her hand and swirl them both out of the lair. When they emerge they were dressed as perky motivators. "What the? What was that for? Gee if you're going to spin me and dress me, we need to discuss it before…." the brunette lectured, but then Robbie pulled out the purple girl's mirror and Connie said as she admired herself, "Oh I look good as a blonde."

"Okay now where would your sister hide to?" Robbie asked. However Connie was still admiring herself so the villain close the object getting the villainess out of her vain.

.

"Where did she run off too?" Robbie asked again. "Well unless the flap jack wants to party at my house, she's there." Connie explained while pointing at the blue airship that was above the Corduroy's house. Robbie and Connie smile and headed to the house.

Meanwhile Sportacus was in the house and his crystal was going crazy. "Courtney please let me in." Courtney was catching her breath. After she caught she said agitated, "Sportacus, go away I-I don't need h-help."

The hero wanted to say that his crystal was beeping for her, but it stopped. As much as he hated it, Sportacus had to accept Courtney's decision. The hero sigh sadly and walked out of the house.

The green girl was in the mixer of relief and guilt, but she had to keeping her breathing calm. However when she had her breathing settled, she heard a knock. The redhead thought it was the kids, so she said 'calmly', "I'm ok guys. Just go play."

"Well we don't know any guys, but we're here to help you." Courtney heard through her door and with curiosity she open her door. Then pop came in two perky blondes with casual suit and brightly smile. "Uh, can I help you?" the green girl asked confusedly.

"Like we said, we're here to help you." said the woman as grabbed Courtney's arm and they both sat on the bed. "What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

The man look the green girl's eyes and answered, "It's mean we're going to help you with your stage fright." Courtney move away from him and said nicely, "I appreciate your suggestion, but I need to be by myself."

The woman grabbed the redhead and said, "No one should handle alone. The man nodded with agreement. "Okay so who are you?" the green girl questioned. They both smiled and the woman said, "I'm Candy." and the man said, "I'm Randy." Then they both said, "and we're going to motivate out of your fear."

Courtney wasn't so sure about the motivators, but she really wanted to say the speech and she didn't want her friends to worry. So she said, "Okay motivate me."

The man smile and explained, "All you have to do is close your eyes and say everyone is now invisible." Courtney closed her eyes and said, "Okay everyone is now invisible."

As the redhead did that, Connie gave Robbie a 'what now' face so Robbie pulled out a device press the button and they both were invisible.

The green girl opened her eyes and she jumped when the motivators were gone. "Uh, where did you go?" Courtney questioned. "What are you talking about we're still here." Randy explained.

"It work." the redhead said gladly. Then she asked, "How do I make come back?"

"Just close your eyes again and say everyone now be visible." Candy said cheerfully. Courtney nodded, closed her eyes and said, "Everyone is now visible."

Robbie press the device button and the villains were visible again. After that he hid it when Courtney opened her eyes again. She cheer as she hugged the motivators and thank, "Thank you so much. What can I do to repay you?"

Candy smirked and explained, "Well your sister found us so really you should pay her." The redhead frowned and said sadly, "Well she didn't like what my speech was so maybe I can do the speech she wants." Randy smiled and said, "I think that a great pay.

Courtney nodded, put her hair in a bun and walked out her door. "W-where are you going?" the man asked nervously. "I'm going to tell Mayor Meanswell to tell everyone to meet at the stage. If I'm going to do it might as well everyone must hear it." and she ran out the house as Randy and Candy said, "Go get it girl."

"What are we going to do?" Robbie asked then pulled out the device and explained, "Because this zapper only does one thing at a time."

Connie shook her head, smiled, took the zapper, show the villain a screwdriver, and she work on the device. After she said, "Try it now." Robbie aim at the bed, press the button, and it made Courtney's bed, dresser, and the paintings on her wall.

"You're a genius." Robbie commented. "Naturally." the purple girl said with a grin. Then she grabbed the lazy man by the collar and commanded, "Now come on. City hall and the stage are now far from here." and she pulled him out of the room and they headed to the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

Courtney ran toward city hall and went inside. After she got in she called, "Mayor Meanswell?" The mayor looked up and said, "Miss Corduroy, I'm glad to see you. Are you okay?"

"Never better." the green girl said with a smile. Then she frowned and asked, "Can I start over with the speech?" Mr. Meanswell smile and answered, "Of course. Come with me." Then he grabbed her hand and head out the door.

However the redhead made a request, "And can you tell everyone to come and listen especially Sportacus?" The mayor nodded and said, "Yes, of course." and the two headed for the stage.

Once they got there, the mayor went to the podium while Courtney bit her bottom lip with anxious. She didn't want to tell the people of Lazytown to be lazy and she definitely did not want Sportacus to leave, but Connie help with her anxiety so she had to do this for her.

The redhead looked up as Mr. Meanswell announced, "Everyone gather around. Miss Corduroy has announcement to make." Courtney was hoping no one would show up, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

As everyone was going to the stage, 'Candy and Randy' hid behind the wall with evil grins. "Bye bye hero." Connie said. "And hello Mrs. Rotten." Robbie finish. "What?" the brunette questioned. "I mean hello beautiful lazy town." the villain said with a blush, but Connie didn't care. She just rolled her eyes and then looked at her sister with an exciting grin.

After everyone arrived, Courtney took a deep breath and went to the podium. After that she whispered, "Everyone is now invisible." Connie grinned a press the button and everyone was invisible except her and Robbie of course.

The green girl sighed and was about to talk. However she hesitated. "Is she okay?" Stephanie mumbled to Sportacus then she noticed she couldn't see him. In fact she couldn't see anyone except Courtney. "Hey we're invisible." the pink girl said surprise.

The hero was confused, but he did noticed too. "Hey we are invisible." the blue said looking at everyone then himself. "Does Courtney realized it?" Stephanie questioned.

Sportacus couldn't tell so he came up the stage and was about to tap the redhead's shoulder. However the green girl said, "I can't do it." The hero thought she was having another anxiety attack and was ready to help her in anyway, but then Courtney said, "I know Connie help me and I want to help her back, but I fight this feeling in my heart."

The green girl closed her eyes and said, "Everyone is visible." She open her eyes and no one was there. "Did I wasted everyone time by my hesitation?" the redhead asked rhetorically to herself. "No, everyone is just invisible." the hero answered.

Courtney screamed and nearly jumped off the stage. Luckily Sportacus caught her. "Sportacus? Is that you?" the redhead questioned as she touch what she assume was his face. "Yes, it's me." the hero said as his face was being squish.

The green girl had big eyes as Sportacus put her down then she closes them and said, "Everyone is now visible." Unfortunately when she open them he wasn't there. "Okay you're really are invisible." Courtney said. "So is everyone else." the blue hero explained.

Courtney looked a little closer and she did see a little bit of everyone outline. "Okay that's not good. How did you guys turn invisible?" the green girl asked. "We were hoping you would know Miss Corduroy." the mayor hoped. "I thought it was in my head."

"Well the only thing I can think of is my old Zapper, but that was missing for awhile." Pixel informed. Courtney put a hand on her chin then she said, "Unless the motivators found it."

"The Who?" Ziggy asked. "The motivators that my sister hired." Courtney explained. Speaking of them, Connie was so mad as she shouted, "That traitor!" After that she imitated her sister, "I can't fight this feeling in my heart." Then Connie looked at the Zapper and said with anger, "Well fine if she won't tell them then it's better I'm the mayor of the invisible people." and she stomped away with the device.

Robbie thought maybe that just little too far. Maybe if it was just Sportaflop or the pink girl but not everyone in the town. Then Connie was stomping away so he went to get her without getting spotted.

However he froze when he heard, "There one of them now." The villain smiled then wave. After that he ran as everyone just stare. Then all of the sudden the motivator tripped and landed in the mud puddle.

Sportacus saw that and flipped toward the motivator and help him up. However his wig came off and everyone yelled, "Robbie Rotten!" while the hero shook his head while Courtney looked confused at the villain.

Robbie smiled at the green girl and said, "Hi, welcome to Lazytown. I'm Robbie Rotten the town villain." After that he took out his hand and the redhead took it and shook it.

Then Courtney asked, "Wait, where the other motivator?" Robbie just shrugged as everyone looked around. Meanwhile Connie kept on stomping and mumbling, "Where so I put this thing?" as she looked at the device.

Then she saw a hole. "Perfect." she said with a smile. After that she dropped the device in the hold and said, "Good riddance." After that she wipe the dust of her hands and walked away happy. Unfortunately for her she wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped on the soccer ball that hit her face and made her muddy and she fell in the hole. "Help!" the brunette cried.

Sportacus's crystal beeped and he said, "Someone in trouble." Courtney grabbed his shoulder before he went anywhere and said, "I'll help." The hero nodded and the two of them ran to the hole.

Both hero and woman looked down it and saw the other motivator. Courtney pulled out her hand and said, "Here that my hand." The motivator nodded, grabbed the hand and the redhead pulled her up.

Then when the motivator got closer the hero helped pulled her up. However when she was all the way up her wig fell off. "Connie!?" the green girl said surprise. The brunette just looked at her sister with a fake smile and then she frown when she heard the mayor said, "Miss Corduroy! But a mayor doesn't trick the town folks."

"Then I'm not the mayor." the purple girl said with anger. Then she gave the Zapper to Sportacus roughly and said, "And you can have this precious little town. I quit!" Then she stomped away, but before she went she gave Robbie by the collar.


	10. Chapter 10

Sportacus gave the Zapper to Courtney and she made everyone visible again. Everyone was relief expected for the mayor. "Uncle, what's wrong?" Stephanie asked. "The town doesn't have a mayor now. I would re elected, but I finish all my terms." Mr. Meanswell explained. "Oh no." the pink girl said with worry.

Courtney overheard and she was thinking. "Penny for your thought." Sportacus said while looking worry at the green girl. The redhead sighed and said, "It's just where are we going to find the perfect mayor for this town?"

The hero grabbed his chin and suggested, "Well, it's has to be someone who know this town well, would do anything to make it better, and care a whole lot for the town folks."

Courtney thought then she went big eye and realized who that person was. "I-I don't know if they c-can." the redhead said nervously. Sportacus took her shaking hands and explained, "They don't have to if they don't want to, but if they are determined to make a change it will be worth more than any fear."

The green girl nodded with agreement. After that she let go of the blue hero's hands and walked toward the mayor. "Mayor Meanswell?" she said gently. "Yes, Miss Corduroy." the mayor said.

Courtney took a deep breath and asked, "Would it be crazy if I run for mayor? I mean I may not have the looks of a mayor or the bravely, but I really do want to make a change." Mr. Meanswell smiled which made Stephanie smile and he said, "The floor is your Miss Candidate."

Courtney approached the podium, took a deep breath, smiled, and said her speech, "As your future mayor, I promise to bring fun and beauty to this town. I will also bring more playgrounds and sport field for more kids to play. Finally I will make sure that no one will be lazy in Lazytown."

Everyone cheer and cash in their votes. Courtney shook with excitement and anxiety, but it was okay because she had friends to help her through it. Then the mayor open the voting box and said as he held out many green pieces of paper, "Congratulations to our new mayor. Mayor Corduroy!"

Everyone cheer and Courtney was being hugged by everyone. The redhead couldn't believe it. Finally the town was gonna be everything she dream about.

Then she got confused when she heard music and Stephanie dragged her on stage with Sportacus. After that the pink girl started to sing,

 _ **Bing Bang:  
Bing bang diggiriggidong  
First thing that I say after I wake up.  
Bing bang diggiriggidong  
I say those words before I go to sleep**_.

Courtney was confused, but the hero help her dance to it as Stephanie continued to sing,

 _ **Get on up it's time to dance yeah.  
It's so much fun being up on our feet.  
So we go  
Up up - do the jump  
Move around and clap your hands together.  
Down down - turn around  
Having fun is what it's all about.**_

The redhead was getting it as she made her bun back into a braid as the pink girl sang the next line,

 _ **Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Funny words I sing when I am dancing.**_

However Courtney sang the next line as she twirled her finger around her head,

 _ **Bing bang diggiriggidong  
Silly words that can mean anything.**_

Stephanie smiled then both girl synchronize  
dance as the pink girl sang,

 _ **Get on up it's time to dance yeah.**_

Then they both sang as Sportacus did a mid jump,

 _ **It's so much fun being up on our feet.**_

Then the three of them dance as the girl sang,

 _ **So we go  
Up up - do the jump  
move around and clap your hands together.  
Down down - turn around  
Having fun is what it's all about.  
Ooohh  
One two - me and you,  
Move around and clap your hands together.  
Three four - on the floor,  
Having fun is what it's all about.**_

After that Sportacus dip Stephanie as Courtney lift up the pink girl's feet. Then everyone was laughing and cheering.

Back at Robbie's lair, the villain was on his chair and said, "Well time to give up." and tried to go asleep. However Connie spin his chair around so he could looked at her and she said, "Oh we're not given in that easy."

"But you quit and now Courtney the mayor." the villain explained. The villainess grinned and said, "That maybe true, but I will not rest until my sister join the evil side and the jumping jack is nothing but formal self." She smack Robbie's side table which made his cake (that was on it) fly in the air.

However the villains didn't noticed as Connie was face to face with Robbie and said, "So Mr. Rotten. Do you want to be my partner in crime and get your Mrs. Rotten." and she pulled out her hand. The villain smiled evilly and said, "You got yourself a partner, the town villainess." and shook her hand.

Both villain laugh evilly. Unfortunately it's was interrupted by the cake which fell on top of Connie which made her cry as Robbie help clean her off.


End file.
